


Alien invasion

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un'invasione aliena 'particolarmente' terrificante.





	Alien invasion

Mikalotzus si sfilò le scarpe da ginnastica e si voltò, sentendo la porta dello spogliatoio chiudersi. Sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo, la tuta gli ricadevano sul corpo muscoloso umido di sudore.

< Se ne sono già andati tutti > pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia, passandosi la mano tra i capelli dorati. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendole screpolate.

< Non vedo l’ora di essere fuori di qui anche io. Anche se mi aspetta quel rottame della mia macchina. Cosa darei per avere una Ferrari, o una Lamborghini > pensò.

Aprì il proprio armadietto. Inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendo i propri vestiti muoversi.

“Cos…” biascicò.

Un polpo violetto gli saltò in viso, il giovane cercò di toglierselo, ma questo era aderito alla sua nuca con i tentacoli.

Mika fece leva diverse volte, mugugnava, non riuscendo a chiudere la bocca, la creatura molle premeva sulle sue labbra, tappandogliela.

Mika cercò di fare leva con le mani, ma l’essere aveva una presa ferrea, non riusciva a rialzare le palpebre e gli stava mancando il fiato, le narici erano premute troppo strette.

Un peduncolo verdastro scivolò in basso dal polipo alieno e raggiunse l’ombelico del giovane. Da esso comparve un occhio che fissò l’ombelico, il resto del peduncolo entrò nella fessura.

Il giovane cercò inutilmente di urlare per il dolore, i suoi versi vennero soffocati. Il peduncolo entrò completamente in lui, il suo ventre si gonfiò e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

Mika si sentì eccitato, socchiuse le gambe, si tolse la tuta da ginnastica e rimase in slip, che divennero umidi.

Il resto del polipo si ritirò e, cambiando forma, entrò dentro di lui seguendo la stessa via del peduncolo.

Mika si stese a faccia in su una panca e gemette, iniziò a spingere, ondate di piacere lo penetravano, scuotendolo, si mosse su e giù. I suoi slip si sporcarono di sangue e acqua, se li sfilò ed iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro, dimenando i glutei.

Tra mugolii e gorgoglii, riuscì a espellere una sacca di sangue, i suoi glutei si erano arrossati e sporcati. Perse i sensi e si addormentò.

Mika mugugnò e si svegliò, sbadigliando. Si guardò intorno confuso, si massaggiò il collo e si alzò a sedere. I suoi occhi erano bianchi e la sua espressione era vacua.

Le uova che aveva espulso si erano schiuse e piccoli alieni neri si erano nascosti negli angoli oscuri della stanza.

La porta si aprì ed entrò un uomo delle pulizie, vide Mika e gli si avvicinò, piegandosi in avanti.

“Stai bene?” domandò. Il peduncolo verdastro schizzò fuori dall’ombelico di Mika e, strappando la stoffa del vestito dell’uomo, penetrò anche nel suo ombelico.

Le creaturine corsero fuori e balzarono sul viso degli altri inservienti della palestra, divorando la loro pelle tra le urla di dolore. Il sangue iniziò a schizzare, mentre le vittime cadevano a terra contorcendosi, mentre venivano divorate.

Mika si ritrovò a deporre altre uova aliene, mentre l’inserviente si spogliava. Iniziando a sentire a sua volta le contrazioni, vomitando sangue.


End file.
